


Safe and Sound

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic of Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. Michael and Gavin need Lindsay's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 

"L-Lindsay..." The red-head turned to her younger lover, who had come into the kitchen just moments ago. Tears stained his face, and Lindsay quickly ran to his side to pull him into a hug. 

"Gavin! What's wrong?" She asked, patting down his crazy bed-head. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded his head. "I d-dreamt that y-you and M-Micoo left m-me, b-because I w-was being s-stupid all t-the time! I-I'm s-sorry L-Lindsay, I p-promise not t-to be stupid a-anymore!" He began to cry into her shoulder, and Lindsay just pulled him in tighter.

"I'll never let you go Gavin. _We_ would neverlet you go. Me and Michael both love you, just the way you are. And you shouldn't change, being stupid just makes you more loveable!" Gavin gave her a small smile.

 

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me all alone."_

_But all that's dead, and gone, and past, tonight._

 

 

"Really? S-so you won't l-leave me all a-alone?" He asked.

"Yeah Gavin. Let's go back to bed, and forget about the nightmare, okay?" Lindsay asked softly, beginning to guide him back to the bedroom they shared.

"Okay."

 

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound._

 

They climbed into bed, wrapping their arms around the sleeping Michael, and Gavin let out a small sigh. "It's alright now Gavin. In the morning we'll still be here, and so will you. It's all right." Lindsay assured as they slowly began to fall asleep.

"Thank you." Gavin whispered, the only other sound in the house being the sleeping breaths of Michael and Lindsay. Gavin soon joined them.

 

* * *

 

 

_Don't you dare look out your window; Darlin' everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 

 Michael sat in the corner of the bathroom, where there was as little noise from outside as possible. How had they found him? He had questioned himself so many times on why fangirls and boys lined his street, banging on his door to get his attention. Lindsay had only been slightly worried, but even she went out to deal with them when they started lighting up trees nearby.

 

_Curled up, to this,_ _l_ _ullaby._

_Even when the music's, gone, gone._

 

Lindsay quickly made her way back into the house. Police officers had come and taken away some of the more violent people, and the rest left soon after. She could hear sobbing coming from the bathroom, and she knew after days of holding it together for her's and Gavin's sakes, Michael had finally snapped.

She made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sitting on the floor, reaching out for Michael. With a small sob, he crawled over and curled up in her arms. Running her hands through his hair, she began to hum a tune, and slowly Michael began to quieten down before falling asleep.

 

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound._

 

"You're safe now Michael, me and Gavin would never let them hurt you. You're our boi." Lindsay carefully stood up, dragging the half-asleep Michael with her. She lead him to the bedroom, where she set him down. "I love you Michael."

 

_Just close your eyes._

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be,_

_Safe,_

_And,_

_Sound._

 

 


End file.
